Sentir o Pensar
by titaternura
Summary: One-shot... segun Sakura "el amor de tres es un problema" aunque en este caso no tiene la razon...


.

**Espero les guste éste pequeño one-shot que me he inventado**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron**

**bye bye**

.

* * *

.

.

Enrollada entre las sabanas, Sakura observaba fijamente a Sasuke mientras se vestia

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto el pelinegro anudando su corbata—hoy estuviste diferente

Sakura no respondió, su mirada se centro en su mano, en como él acomodaba una sortija en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda

—No me pasa nada—respondió evadiendo la pregunta y acurrurandose entre las sábanas

Sasuke la vio de reojo

—Es extraño…— murmuro en un tono desenfadado

—¿Qué es extraño?— inquirió ella

—Siempre te duermes después que hacemos el amor, no importa que, pareciera como si quisieras decirme algo

El cuerpo de la pelirosa se tenso

—¿Siempre lo hago?—dijo nerviosa

Sasuke saco un cigarrillo y el encendedor

—No fumes…— se apresuro a decirle Sakura

El pelinegro arqueo una ceja

—He-e cam-biado las cortinas…no quiero q-que quede impregnado el olor

—Bien—dijo él de manera fría— de todas maneras tengo que irme ya— termino tomando sus llaves de mesita de noche

.

A penas escucho la puerta cerrarse se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha

.

Su cuerpo estaba impregnado del sudor de Sasuke y del suyo propio, su olor estaba marcado en su piel al igual que sus besos y caricias

Se abrazo a su misma

Era una mala persona, una persona terrible y se lamentaba por ello

.

Llevaba seis meses de relación con Sasuke, siempre lo había querido por eso cuando se encontraron en una fiesta después de muchos años de no verse a este no le costo mucho seducirla y llevarla a la cama

.

A pesar de estar casado…

.

* * *

.

—Sasuke…— lo llamo Itachi por segunda vez

—Hmph— murmuro a penas percatándose

—¿Qué sucede contigo?, no es normal que estés distraído

—Estaba pensando en otra cosa— dijo con simpleza— ¿Cómo esta mamá?— pregunto

—Deberías visitarla para variar— espeto el mayor

—No he tenido tiempo últimamente

Itachi arqueo una ceja

—Te ves diferente— le dijo el mayor de repente

Sasuke lo miro con escepticismo

—Son suposiciones tuyas…

Itachi negó con la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente

—Yo nunca me equivoco— replico— llámalo intuición

—¿Femenina?— bromeo el menor

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras pero se que no me equivoco

Sasuke sonrió y ni siquiera supo del porque

.

* * *

.

—No pudiste decírselo ¿cierto?— no fue una pregunta; fue una afirmación

Sakura negó con la cabeza

—Soy tu amiga pero no estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo tu paño de lagrimas con respecto a esto…te advertí desde un principio que no volvieras a verlo— suspiro Ino— eres solo su amante Sakura, no conseguirás nada mas

—No me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento— gimoteo— se que tienes razón y ella también lo debe estar pasando mal

—Te refieres a su esposa, ¿crees que este enterada?

—Sasuke duerme en mi departamento casi todas las noches— respondió la pelirosa

Ino asintió

—Supongo entonces que lo veras pronto

Ella se encogió de hombros

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer entonces— dijo la rubia viéndola directamente a los ojos

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron mientras asentía

.

Regreso a su departamento desanimada, tiro su bolso al sofá y comenzó a desvestirse

.

La ropa se había vuelto un estorbo, se sentía acalorada y cansada, necesitaba dormir así que regreso a su habitación y se tumbo sobre su cama

.

* * *

.

Había estado con ella apenas esa mañana pero su necesidad por verla, por tenerla era tanta que a penas salió de su oficina se dirigió a su departamento

Uso el juego de llaves de su departamento para entrar

El lugar estaba en completo silencio, observo la ropa tirada en el suelo así que camino hacia su habitación

La contemplo desde el marco de la puerta, estaba profundamente dormida, usando nada mas que sus bragas, una parte de su cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente pero se contuvo, se vía tan angelical que no quería importunarla

.

Sakura cambio de postura, gimiendo perezosa al estirarse entre las suaves sabanas

.

—Sasuke…— murmuro adormilada

Había percibido su presencia y el olor de su colonia, froto sus ojos para asegurarse

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto irguiéndose

El aludido sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba a ella

—Quería verte— respondió subiéndose a la cama hasta quedar justo frente a ella

.

El Uchiha beso suavemente sus labios para luego continuar con su cuello mientras ella le permitía el acceso, embelezada al sentir como acariciaba sus brazos, solo los besos de Sasuke conseguían transportarla a otro universo, uno donde solo el placer existía

.

Entonces recordó lo que tenia que hacer

.

—No— murmuro pero el pelinegro parecía negarse a escucharla— Sasuke…espera por favor

Lo empujo suavemente

—Tenemos que hablar— dijo cubriendo su desnudez con las sabanas

Sasuke suspiro

—¿Qué sucede?

Como lo esperaba, el cuerpo no le reaccionaba como deseaba, en cambio sudaba a mares y temblaba como una hoja mecida por el viento

—Sakura…— la llamo al ver que no hablaba

—Tenemos que terminar con esto— soltó de manera rápida cerrando fuertemente los ojos

Sasuke frunció el ceño

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No puedo seguir con esto, no lo soporto…sabes que siempre he estado enamorada de ti pero no puedo soportar por mas tiempo la idea de que no me perteneces

Ella pensó que Sasuke no diría nada y simplemente se iría, era sencillo encontrar otra mujer que la sustituyera o simplemente relacionarse mas con su esposa, al abrir los ojos comprobó que aun seguía ahí

—¿Qué pasara con mi hijo, entonces?...

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

—¿C-como te enteraste?... yo…

—Memorice cada parte de tu cuerpo desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos— dijo sentándose a su lado y tomándola por el mentón para que lo viera directamente a los ojos— son pequeños los cambios que ha tenido tu cuerpo pero aun así pude notarlo, no me dejas fumar cerca de ti y estas susceptible…

Los labios de Sakura comenzaron a temblar

—N-no lo h-ice a pro-posito…

—No estoy diciendo lo contrario—dijo él con tranquilidad

—Y-yo puedo criarlo sola, sabes que me va muy bien en mi trabajo, además Ino me ofreció su ayuda— dijo hablando rápidamente por los nervios

—Que te hizo pensar que yo aceptaría eso— dijo arqueando una ceja

Sakura se sorprendió

—Estas casado— susurro— prefiero alejarme de ti ahora así cuando el niño crezca no sabrá que fui la amante de su padre

Sasuke apretó los puños

—Tu no eres mi amante…— dijo, aunque la pelirosa lo interpreto de una manera poco favorable…no la consideraba ni siquiera eso— ¿Cuántos meses tienes?— pregunto

—Eso que importa…

—¿Cuántos?, Sakura— repitió entre dientes

—D-doce semanas— dijo

Sasuke hizo el cálculo mental

—¿Haz ido a revisión?, es decir son tres meses y tu vientre se ve casi plano, ¿te estas alimentando adecuadamente?

En otras circunstancias Sakura estaría feliz por la preocupación de Sasuke pero ella sabia que preguntaba mecánicamente

—Estoy bien— susurro desviando la mirada— el doctor dice que es normal y que ha medida que el embarazo avance mi vientre crecerá

—¿Y tu como te has sentido?...

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su cercanía hasta que había ocultado un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

—No lo hagas— dijo apartando su mano— no me acaricies como si te importara

—Sakura…

—No— sentencio— ya he tomado mi decisión así que por favor vete

.

Sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos, todo le daba vueltas tanto que no objeto cuando Sasuke la tomo en brazos y la acostó en la cama

De ahí todo se oscureció

Sasuke la tenia acurrucada contra su cuerpo, acariciando muy delicadamente la tersa piel de su estomago, buscando algún indicio de que su hijo crecía ahí

.

Sonrió sin ser conciente

.

Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de ser padre, pero ahora que Sakura había aclarado sus dudas se lleno de satisfacción, su hijo estaba bien

.

.

.

La alarma del despertador perturbo sus sueños, y aun cuando las nauseas matutinas empezaron se sentía relajada

.

Pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba con ella

.

—Es mejor así— dijo en voz alta tratando de creérselo ella misma

.

* * *

.

—Hinata, espérame en casa, tenemos asuntos que arreglar…— fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha desde su celular

.

* * *

.

**2 meses después**

.

* * *

.

—Esta en perfectas condiciones, Sakura— dijo Kurenai guiando de un lado a otro el transductor del ultrasonido sobre su vientre— sus latidos son fuertes y claros así que presiento que tendrás un bebe sano y fuerte

Sakura sonrió ampliamente

—Aunque debes tener cuidado con tu dieta, los chocolates son un antojo poco recomendable

—Si— respondió sin borrársele la sonrisa de los labios

Salio de la consulta animada como siempre

.

Le encantaba que le dijeran que todo estaba bien y que su bebe nacería sano, era en lo único que pensaba, después de todo ella misma le había pedido a Sasuke que se alejara ahora de nada valía extrañarle, él seguramente estaba bien y sin ella en su camino quizás su matrimonio estaba mejor

.

Se odio por recordarlo nuevamente

.

Trato de despejar su mente concentrando su atención en una pastelería cercana

—Es enorme— murmuro para si misma al ver en el escaparate un pastel de dos pisos cubierto de chocolate negro— cuantos días tardaría en comérmelo…

—No te acaba de decir la doctora que no debes comer chocolate

A Sakura casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al reconocer esa voz, si necesidad de girarse lo vio reflejado a través del cristal

Inconcientemente se llevo una de sus manos a su vientre que ahora con cinco meses era completamente visible

—Sa-suk-e— trato de caminar o mas bien correr pero sus pies se entorpecieron y casi tropieza

—Ten cuidado— le dijo sosteniéndola

—¿Cómo supiste? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

La mirada de Sasuke se suavizo aun más

—Estaba justamente detrás de la cortina— comenzó a decir— tenia planeado salir pero al final no pude hacerlo

Sakura trago saliva con dificultad

—Estas pálida…te llevare a tu departamento

—No— sentencio separándose de él— no se que haces aquí ni como conseguiste que Kurenai te dejara entrar a la consulta pero no te quiero cerca de mi ni de mi hijo

—Me he divorciado…— esas simples palabras fueron mas impactantes para Sakura que el solo hecho de volver a verlo

—Debes estar bromeando…

—Ayer en la tarde firmamos los papeles

—Necesito sentarme— susurro pasmada

La llevo hasta si auto sin prestarle atención a sus protestas, el viaje fue corto y en completo silencio, luego él también subió al departamento

—Recuéstate aquí, te traeré un vaso de agua

—No…— lo detuvo ella— necesito escuchar lo que tienes que decirme…_ la pelirosa elevo su mirada hacia él

Sasuke no desvió la mirada en ningún momento

—Estuve casado con Hinata desde que ambos cumplimos diecisiete años— Sakura se sorprendió, sumando su edad significaban que habían estado casados por ocho años

—Entonces no entiendo porque tomaste esa decisión ahora— murmuro decaída

—Déjame terminar la historia— dijo— nunca he estado enamorado de Hinata, ni ella de mi, fue un matrimonio arreglado por nuestros padres, las cosas no estaban bien con las empresas familiares, así que decidieron unirse para fortalecerse, como garantía estaba el matrimonio entre ambos

Suspiro

—Nosotros siempre hemos sido buenos amigos así que no nos opusimos al matrimonio— el corazón de Sakura se acelero— aunque prometimos que terminaríamos nuestro matrimonio cuando encontráramos a alguien a quien amar

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

—Le hable sobre ti y dispuso todo para nuestro divorcio

—Espera un momento…— tartamudeo— eso quiere decir que…

Sasuke se puso en cuclillas delante de ella para alcanzar su altura

—Si Sakura Haruno, es a ti a quien amo

Los ojos color jade se llenaron de lágrimas

—No bromees conmigo— gimoteo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos

—No estoy bromeando— dijo tomando ambas muñecas— si no te busque antes fue porque teníamos que arreglar los asuntos de las empresas

—Eso quiere decir que entre ustedes nunca…nunca…

—Nunca le he puesto un dedo encima— término por ella sin titubear

Sakura suspiro y Sasuke sonrió

—Ahora hay algo que quiero preguntarte— la pelirosa asintió— Sakura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Una sonrisa afloro en sus labios, había soñado tantas veces que Sasuke mencionaba esas palabras que ahora que las escuchaba realmente estaba un poco escéptica

—Si, quiero— respondió después de apenas unos instantes

Sasuke la beso dulcemente aunque se separo de ella solo segundos después

—Buscaremos una casa con un enorme jardín para que el bebe juegue con sus hermanos

—¿Hermanos?— repitió la pelirosa sonrió

—Si, al menos cuatro— escabullo su mano hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta— esto lo hace oficial

Con delicadeza tomo la mano izquierda de ella y coloco el anillo de brillantes en el dedo anular

Mas lagrimas corrieron por los ojos de la pelirosa

Sasuke las retiro con dedos y la beso sellando su promesa de amarse siempre…

.

.

**Fin…**

.

* * *

.

¿que opinan?...


End file.
